


Life in Zootopia

by hzurctivtr



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzurctivtr/pseuds/hzurctivtr
Summary: This is where I’ll post one shots whenever I have time.  I’m new at writing so feedback and tips are always appreciated! I’m going to try to post at the very least once a month maybe more, but no promises!
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Kudos: 3





	Life in Zootopia

It was Valentine’s Day in Zootopia, love was in the air. Mammals were out and about, having fun, and going on dates. Nick Wilde though, well he was fearing for his life. Judy was thumping her foot and giving him that glare again. She was mad at him, really mad, and had been silent ever since there shift started about an hour ago.

Judy finally spoke up,“ You just had to go and prank Chief Bogo, didn’t you?”

“You have to admit it was hilarious when he screamed like a little girl, right Carrots?”, Nick said hopefully. 

“Yup, it’s real funny that we’re down here in this dank basement filing paperwork.”, she grumbled. 

Nick was about to reply when she started again, “Nick I love you, but you need to learn you’re going too far.” 

He felt bad, terrible even so he knew he had to fix it. “Look Fluff, I’m sorry. How about I make it up to you? How does a nice romantic dinner sound?” 

“Dinner? Nick it’s Valentines Day, there’s no ways you can get a table anywhere!” 

Nick smirked and replied smugly, “I have my ways Carrots.” 

Seven hours later their shift ended and Nick quickly clocked out while saying, “I’ll pick you up at seven, see you in two hours Fluff!”, and ran off. 

Judy watched as he ran off and though worriedly, “Usually he walks me to my apartment, he’s definitely up to something...” Whatever it was, it made her nervous. 

Nick had called seven of his old contacts already but they all said the same thing, “Sorry, but it’s Valentines Day we’re booked!” There was only one more person to call but he was not sure they would even pick up the phone. 

The phone rang a few times before somebody on the other end picked up, “Who is it?” the deep voice asked.

“ Hey it’s me Finn...”, he was cut off. 

“Well if it isn’t Officer Wilde - been too busy to talk to your old partner?”

“Look Finn I’m sorry I haven’t called in a while but I need your help.” 

“What’d ya do this time Wilde?”

“Well you see, Judy’s mad because I got is desk duty. So I promised to make it up to her with dinner at seven.” 

“Let me guess you don’t have reservations and want me to fit you guys into the restaurant I work at?” 

“Bingo! Do you you think you could do that buddy?” 

There was a pause, “...Yeah I think I can do that, but you’ll owe me big time.” 

“Of course anything!” 

“Alright I gotta go before the boss catches me on the phone. Ciao!” 

“Alrighty”, Nick thought, “That’s that problem solved. Now to find some thing to wear...” 

He opened his closet filled with green Pawian shirts. He pushed those aside and looked through his options. He grabbed a black button up long sleeve shirt, then a pair of tan khaki dress pants with a brown belt out of his dresser. Lastly he went to grab his red stripped tie but then decided on a lavender one Judy gave him for Christmas. 

Once he took a shower, dried his fur, and got dressed he had 45 minutes left to pick up Judy. Before he left he went back to his dresser and grabbed a little black ring box out of it and slipped it in his pocket, “Just in case”, he thought. 

Meanwhile Judy was finishing up getting dressed, she had decided on a simple lavender colored dress. On top of that she wore a light black sweater. (Excuse my little knowledge of dresses). She hoped Nick would like it. While Nick could be infuriating at times it was hard to stay mad at him when he cared so much.

Nick started his walked towards Judy’s. On his way there he stopped at the Otterton’s flower shop. He quickly found Judy’s favorite flower, purple tulips, and a box of chocolate covered carrots. 

As Mrs Otterton rang him up she asked, “Going on a date with Judy?”

“Yup, an I’d love to stay and talk but I’ve got”, he checked his watch, “fifteen minutes to pick her up and she’s already not very happy with me.” 

Mrs.Otterton chuckled,”Well, good luck!” 

Nick thanked her and paid, then continued his walk to Judy’s apartment. 

Nick knocked at Judy’s door. It only took a second before she opened it.

When Nick saw her his jaw dropped before he stuttered, “You look beautiful, Fluff!”

“You look handsome as well Slick. And you got me flowers? Such a gentle fox!” 

“Only for you Carrots.” Nick rubbed the back of his neck, “Again I’m really sorry about this morning.” 

“It’s fine Slick, I forgive you. Just try to keep the pranks out of the office, or at least away from Bogo?”

“Anything for you”, replied Nick. “Shall we” he asked offering his arm. 

“We shall”, answered Judy looping her arm with his.

After dinner was over Nick suggested they go for a walk around a park. After a while of talking and holding hands Nick stood in front of Judy and held both of her hands in his. He leaned in and they shared a brief but passionate kiss. 

When Nick pulled away he spoke up, “Judy, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything. You believed in me when I didn’t even believe in myself. You changed my life for the better and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you.” By this point Judy had happy tears running down her face. 

Nick then got down on one knee pulled the ring box out of his pocket, presented it to Judy and said, “Judy Laverne Hopps, would you make me the happiest fox in the world and marry me?”

He had barely finished his sentence before Judy wrapped him in a hug in exclaimed, “Yes! Of course you dumb fox!” 

Judy was happy, Nick was happy, and for now every thing was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post this earlier but had to put some finishing touches on it. I wrote and rewrote the dinner scene a couple times but couldn’t get it to fit in to the rest of the story right so I just decided to cut it out entirely because it didn’t add much to the story. Though I do feel like it made the transition a little choppy. This story obviously isn’t perfect but I think it’s a good start! If anybody has any feedback please share it!  
> P.S I was having some formatting issues but I think I fixed it.


End file.
